


到六月去

by Lancieee



Series: LM合集 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancieee/pseuds/Lancieee
Summary: “失落的四月，”安灼拉轻声道，“可以在六月被找到。”





	到六月去

*  
格朗泰尔从酒吧后门跌出来之后，过了好一会儿才意识到这个小巷是什么地方。  
大雪中弥漫着一股呛鼻的燃烧味道，穿着暴露的男孩子们正三三两两聚在一起抽着什么，听到动静就抬头望了望他，露出一张张苍白而神情麻木的脸，很快就又垂了下去，没人太过在意这个满身酒气的醉鬼。一月的巴黎已经抛弃了他们。格朗泰尔踩着满地雪化成的污泥，慢慢绕过他们，步履摇晃地走到巷口边，低下头开始在口袋里翻找烟盒。  
他似乎已经重复这个动作许久了，但他并没有意识到，只是机械地反复着。他的头很晕，手指发着抖，一部分是因为寒冷，一部分是因为疼痛。他喝了许多酒，但酒精并没有让他感到好受一点，他希望烟草能至少缓解一些痛感。格朗泰尔还不太想去问那些男孩要他们抽的那些东西，他吸了吸鼻子，那种呛人的香味让他有些作呕。他的头更晕了，于是向后退了两步靠在墙上，粗糙冰冷的墙面硌着他背后的骨头，却好歹让他清醒了些。  
他感到左边的额角大概是在渗血，一阵冷风擦过伤口，刺痛让他猛然哆嗦了一下，这才意识到自己把外套丢在了酒吧里面，而烟盒则丢在外套的左兜。格朗泰尔嘟囔了一句粗口，正要转身走回去，就被人一把拉住了手臂。  
这个人的手是热的，隔着一层毛衣他都能感受到那种温度，暖而有力地攥紧了他几乎冻僵的手腕，将他拉了回去。格朗泰尔回过头，他站在巷子里，那人就立在巷口，风吹起了他大衣的衣角，以及他脸侧扎不起来的几缕金发，他围着一条红围巾，它挡去了他下半张脸，但格朗泰尔还是立刻认出了他。这是一张他画过许多次的脸。天已经完全黑了，只剩下外面道旁的路灯亮着，在那人的身后投下一团模糊的光圈，好像他就是从那光圈里走出来的一样，好像那光圈将所有的光芒都留给了他的蓝眼睛。  
格朗泰尔差点脱口叫他的名字。他没能，因为那个人先开了口：“您……”他说话的时候，眉头紧紧地皱在一起，表情僵硬得像他才是那个刚刚被人揍了一拳的那个一样，“您一晚多少钱？”  
问出这句话似乎花去了他很大的力气，他站着不动了，但仍然没有放开格朗泰尔的手臂，他的手仍然那么热。格朗泰尔愣住了，几乎在很长一段时间里，他只能看着路灯微弱的光和今年的初雪一起落在他的金发上，像星星落在某位神的发间，那让他在冬天的夜里泛出一种黯淡而温柔的颜色来。  
他该解释的，他真的应该，但他笑了，因为他想，他笑得左眼的淤青都钝痛起来。格朗泰尔没有把手抽回来，他甚至往前走了一步，靠得更近了些，几乎要倚在他肩上了，太阳神的身上极暖，即使他眉头紧锁，嘴角向下抿着，看上去甚至有些生气，但也这不妨碍他在深夜的街头散发热量。“两百欧元，”他说，笑得眼睛都眯了起来，“金发半价。”  
他从没想过这个人会做这种事，但他也从没想过自己会被人错认成这种人，但为什么否认呢？格朗泰尔跟在后面一步的位置，抬头看着他的后脑勺，上次见到他的时候，他的金发还没有长到能扎成一束——那也只是两个月之前的事情。看来两个月确实能改变许多事，但说到底，他又知道些什么呢？在今晚之前，他们还从来没说过话呢，或许这个人根本就不是他所想的那样。格朗泰尔再次笑了起来，他已经如此破碎，并不介意再打碎些什么了。

安灼拉的住处离他自己的不远，仅仅在三个街区外，塞纳河的另一边，但居住条件却天差地别。和他所在的那个混乱的街区不同，安灼拉的居所安静而整洁，让人难以相信它们同属于塞纳河的两岸。他们在公寓的门口停了下来。  
“我该怎么称呼您？”安灼拉问道。  
“R，”格朗泰尔说，“叫我R。”  
他点了点头，“安灼拉。”他说着转过身来，冲他伸出了右手——他是想握个手吗？格朗泰尔努力让自己的表情显得严肃些，“安灼拉。”他重复着那个早已知晓的名字，和他握了握手，实在忍不住笑了出来，“您是不是第一次干这个？您知道，我们一般没有握手这个步骤。”  
安灼拉点了点头，好像承认这点并不是什么要紧事。  
“我不会对您做什么，”他皱着眉，语气不容反驳，“您的伤需要处理一下，然后您需要休息，您吃过晚饭了吗？”  
格朗泰尔愣住了，再一次，自从他见到这个人以来，这一晚的发展已经出乎他的意料太多次了。安灼拉已经转过了身去，掏出钥匙，打开了门，他一只脚迈进了门里，然后侧过身来，看着站在原地不动的格朗泰尔，安灼拉比他高了半个头，此刻正略微颔首俯视着他，那神情让人想到一只俯视着臣民的狮子。  
“R，”他轻声叫他，格朗泰尔几乎被惊得一抖，那两个音节在他的舌尖滚了一圈，尾音消逝在他的喉咙与一片黑暗里，他从未觉得自己的诨名也能被念得如此动人，“您要不要进来？”  
他终于点了点头。  
安灼拉似乎是微笑了，他没有看清，因为他很快就转身走进了门，那张玉石雕刻的脸庞隐没在了黑夜里。格朗泰尔没有说话，他抬脚跟了上去。

*  
他并非故意在第一节政治哲学课上就迟到。他真的不想，但他睁开眼睛时已经晚了。等到格朗泰尔终于站在教室门外时，上课的时间已经过去了将近半个小时，他听到里面有个人在大声说着什么，他隐约听到几个有关热月的名字，如果那是他们的老师的话，他只希望自己等会不要因为迟到而受到如此慷慨激昂的批评。  
他轻轻地推开了门，盼望着没人注意到自己。  
那个声音随着他的动作停了下来。  
它显然不属于站在讲台上的那个满头白发的老者，格朗泰尔看了看他，又转过头去看那个站在座位上的年轻人，那个人正盯着他看，但又好像根本没在看他，那目光穿透了他，落在他身后的某处，好像他要借此给自己过于激动的心情找个立足点，那双眼睛里的愤怒不是给他的，但他仍然为此呆立。现在还会有人为了罗伯斯庇尔如此愤怒吗？他想着，看着那个人紧紧抿着嘴唇，眉头紧蹙，略长的金发别在耳朵后面，四月的太阳从他身后的窗口照进来，为他笼罩上了一层金边，将他的影子投在过道的大理石地面上，要不是因为他的双颊因为激烈的演说泛着红，格朗泰尔几乎要以为他是一尊云石雕像了。  
这雕像应该有一块鲜红色的披风才是，那红色该是由他征战人间的鲜血所染，愤怒的太阳神，或者战斗的大天使，他站在原地，为这尊雕像取着名字——直到有一个苍老的声音念出了答案。  
“安灼拉，”他说，“还有你，格朗泰尔，对吧？请坐下，我们要继续上课了。”  
那是格朗泰尔第一次见到安灼拉，那是他第一次没有在选修课上睡着，那是四月的第一天，那是愚人的节日。那天他坐在教室的角落，看着四月的太阳照着那一头金发，四月偏爱着安灼拉，而他从此偏爱四月。

他醒得很早。  
这两个月以来格朗泰尔已习惯了不规律的睡眠。安灼拉的沙发不算宽敞，昨晚他盖的毯子也早就掉在了地上，但这仍是他许久以来睡得最好的一觉，他甚至没有做梦，就算为此他也应该感激安灼拉——和他的止痛片。窗外的天还灰蒙蒙的，没有完全亮起来，格朗泰尔坐起身，把毛毯捡了起来，他伸手摸了摸贴在左边额角的创口贴，那是昨天他洗过澡之后安灼拉给他贴上去的。  
他已经忘了自己是因为什么和人打架，也忘记了那个拳头落在自己眼眶上的剧痛，但他仍然记得安灼拉的手指停留在他额头上的瞬间，像拂过一根来自瓦尔基里翅膀的羽毛。格朗泰尔套上了毛衣，小心地不让它抹去那枚羽毛留下的痕迹。  
他要走了，格朗泰尔允许自己最后在那个沙发上坐了十五秒，然后他把自己拽了起来，毛毯从他身上落了下去，在沙发的角落堆成一团，像一块坍缩落魄的灵魂。他要走了，格朗泰尔穿上拖鞋，轻手轻脚地穿过客厅、走向门廊，安灼拉的房间门仍然关着，他希望自己没有吵醒他。  
他几乎就要走到门廊了。  
“R？”  
格朗泰尔站住了，然后慢慢地转过了身，安灼拉正站在厨房门口，还穿着睡衣，头发散落着，他手里端着一个马克杯，正散发着热气，这个人一大早看上去就已经如此完美。他把手指举到眉毛旁边，给安灼拉行了个礼：“早安，先生。”他笑了笑，“您起得真早。”  
“叫我名字就好。”安灼拉回了他一个微笑，“您也早，喝杯咖啡再走？”  
格朗泰尔无法抗拒地点了点头——它闻起来实在太棒了。安灼拉给他倒了一杯，他摆摆手拒绝了糖和奶，它尝起来极苦，并且滚烫，一路从舌尖掉进胃里，那让格朗泰尔感到一阵久违的清醒，他逃避这样的清醒已有两个月了。他们都没有说话，也都没有拉开椅子坐下，只是站在桌子的两侧各自喝着咖啡。  
格朗泰尔通常不是话少的人，但在安灼拉的面前却不知道该说些什么，他抬头看了那人一眼，却正好对上了安灼拉看过来的目光，于是只好慌忙地开了口：“呃，”他说，差点被咖啡烫到舌头，“……谢谢您的沙发和止痛片？我昨天睡得很好。”  
安灼拉摇了摇头：“那不算什么。”格朗泰尔盯着他睡衣上的那个小狮子看，那是辛巴吗？为什么安灼拉会穿这么可爱的睡衣？“如果可以的话，”他说着，放下了空的杯子，他的手指紧紧地攥着它的把手，连关节都有些泛白了，“我能……我想帮您更多。”  
格朗泰尔也放下了杯子，他的咖啡还剩一些没有喝完，但他不需要更多的清醒了。  
“恐怕我不想要您更多的帮助了。”他说，“谢谢您的咖啡，它很棒，但我真的该走了。”  
他没有抬头看安灼拉，他不能，他不能看那双眼睛，他还记得昨晚第一次见到它们的时候，那里面的光，格朗泰尔往门廊退去，像是落荒而逃的败兵——然后安灼拉上前几步，伸出手来拉住了他，正如同他昨晚在雪中拉住他一样，那只手仍然是热的，隔着一层衣料握紧了他的手腕。  
“等一下，”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔看到他的下颌绷紧了，他脸上的表情与他可爱的睡衣格格不入，“请您等一下，我马上就来。”  
他松开了手，转身大步走进了他的卧室，但很快就回来了，手上拿着一件厚的大衣，他将它递给了格朗泰尔：“穿上吧，外面还在下雪。”  
格朗泰尔摇了摇头，但安灼拉没有退让。  
“穿上。”他说，几乎是在命令了。格朗泰尔认识那个表情——那是他作出了决定的表情，皱着眉毛，直直地盯着对方的眼睛，直到有一方退缩，而安灼拉永远不会是退缩的那一个。格朗泰尔将衣服接了过去。  
“等您找到您的衣服，可以把它还给我。”他的语气放轻了些，“如果您今晚还去的话？”  
格朗泰尔需要狠咬一下自己的下唇，才能把那个苦笑忍回去。  
“也没有别的地方可去了。”他微笑着说，在安灼拉的注视下穿上了那件大衣。它很软，里面衬着羊绒，散发着某种柑橘的气味，“今晚见，阿波罗。”  
安灼拉对那个称呼皱起了眉，但格朗泰尔在他能说话之前就关上了门。

*  
他在那件大衣的口袋里找到了两百欧元。

*  
格朗泰尔没有撕去那枚创口贴，哪怕他为此受到了许多嘲弄，巴阿雷说他“脆弱得像个小姑娘”，艾潘妮则表示自己还是个小姑娘的时候就不用那玩意儿了，“连伽弗洛什都没你这么娇气”，她一边说着，一边在他的伤口上弹了一下子，那让格朗泰尔龇牙咧嘴了半天。  
“你们不会相信的，”他将酒瓶磕在桌子上，“你们不知道昨天晚上有多荒唐。”  
艾潘妮挑起了眉毛。  
“如果你是想跟我们描述下你的骗炮经历的话，”艾潘妮说，“不了谢谢。”  
格朗泰尔摇了摇头：“我——”，他拖长声音宣布，“我，给自己找了份新工作。”他说着，自己又笑了起来，举起酒做了个干杯的动作，“祝福我吧，亲爱的朋友们，祝福我的新工作一切顺利，祝福我不久之后就可以请你们喝酒，如何？”  
巴阿雷嘟囔着：“不如祝福你早日摆脱那个愚蠢的创口贴，我觉得。”  
他摸了摸那一小块胶布，它还牢牢地贴在那里，像一块不肯褪色的勋章。他笑着喝尽了杯子里的酒，将空杯推给了吧台后的艾潘妮：“该去上班啦，”他说，“明天见，我亲爱的朋友们。”

他出来的时间比昨天还要晚。  
或许安灼拉还没有来，或许他已经走了，格朗泰尔不知道自己在等待哪一个选项的发生。这天下午雪停了一会儿，但不知道什么时候又重新下了起来，他走出门去的时候，差点被迎面而来的大雪吹得睁不开眼睛。他裹紧了外套——安灼拉的外套，恶劣的天气让这条后巷今晚几乎空无一人，格朗泰尔抬手抹掉了脸上的雪，往前走了几步，抬头眯起眼睛，远远地就看到巷口的路灯下站了一个人。  
雕像。他再一次想到这个名词，那座雕像一动不动地立在光下，夜风吹着大雪，纷纷扬扬地落在他的肩上，他却好像毫无感觉似的，微微低着头，那头金发几乎被覆盖成了雪白，格朗泰尔今天特意少喝了些，此时却感到一阵眩晕，像是突然饮下一口烈酒，那种近乎疼痛的醉意来得猛烈而猝不及防。  
就在这一个瞬间，他想要画画。他已经许久不画了，但现在他的指尖却因渴望而发痒。他几乎就要忘记自己有多喜欢绘画了，两个月的时间并不短，长到足够他忘却如何调出那种纯金——但他没有忘却。他记得，黄色与白色的比例是多少的时候，那种金色最为接近安灼拉的头发，他曾经浪费了一整个下午和两整管颜料才得出了结论，以至于差点错过晚课。  
那回想起来几乎像是几百年前的事情了。  
格朗泰尔走到了那座雕像的面前，走到了路灯下的风雪中。安灼拉侧过头来看他，他的鼻尖和脸颊已经完全被冻红了，看上去像是被某种昂贵的颜料所染，格朗泰尔想伸出手去触摸那片发红的皮肤，如同触摸一副未干的油画，看那种红色会不会蹭上他的指尖。  
“R，”他的语气很平静，“我以为你不会来了。”  
他想要道歉，但安灼拉轻轻地摇了摇头，那让他一个字都没有说出来。夜色透过风雪包裹着他们，它很平静，却绝不温柔，一如安灼拉的声音。他继续说道：“我今晚可以去你家吗？我室友带了人回来，我不太想回去打扰他们。”  
格朗泰尔点了点头，“如果你不介意的话，”他说，“我的房间很小。”他甚至没有注意到他称呼的改变。安灼拉的嘴角弯了起来，那是一个笑容吗？他转过身，往塞纳河的方向走去，安灼拉跟在他身边。他们的鞋子交替踩在厚重的积雪上，发出轻微的嘎吱声，那件羊绒大衣紧紧地裹着他。格朗泰尔并不觉得冷。

*  
格朗泰尔的房间确实很小，他们进门后穿过狭小的走廊时，在黑暗中绊倒了三个或者四个空啤酒罐子，直到他终于摸索到墙上的灯，并把它打开。但它并没有起到什么作用，老式的灯泡上已经有些发黑了，这让房间里的光线显得有些昏暗。  
他把那件外套脱下来挂在了门后面，示意安灼拉把自己的大衣挂在旁边，这样等他离开的时候，格朗泰尔就可以顺理成章地要他带走那件衣服，以及他没有动过的两百欧元，仍然好好地放在它的口袋里。  
“坐吧，”格朗泰尔说，“如果你想看点什么的话，这个电视大概还能收到几个上世纪的频道，也许吧。你想喝点什么？”  
“都好。”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔猜想他应该没有在期待着什么上好的咖啡豆。他站在自己的橱柜前，思索了将近一分钟他的茶叶盒在哪里，然后他转过了身去，打算问问安灼拉想不想来点儿雷司令，紧接着——  
“把那个放下。”他低声嘶吼道。安灼拉的手停在了半空。  
他看了过来，昏暗的光线包裹着他的每一根发丝，它们被融化的雪打湿了，看上去像是凝固的蜂蜜。也许是甜的，格朗泰尔想。他没有放下那个画本，“这是什么？”他问。  
那他妈是一本画满了你的可怕的速写本。格朗泰尔在心里回答着，几步跨了过去，一把将那个本子夺了过来，生怕再晚一点安灼拉就要翻开它。它已经被冷落许久了，封皮上落了些灰，他感觉到那些灰尘沾在了自己的手指上。“这不重要。”他说着，又低声重复了一次，“没什么。”  
“R，”安灼拉说，他的手落在了格朗泰尔的肩上，他这才发现自己绷得太紧了，那一点小小的触碰几乎让他发抖，“告诉我。”  
格朗泰尔猛地将那个画本甩向了一边，它哗啦啦地坠向墙壁，又狠狠磕在角落，像一只赴死的飞蛾。他一把抓住了安灼拉的衣领，抬起眼睛瞪着他——那双眼睛有那么蓝——他感到左眼的伤隐隐作痛，他们离得太近了，格朗泰尔几乎能感受到自己的愤怒撞上面前这个人的鼻尖，又反过来淹没了他自己，却又带了些安灼拉身上的柑橘气味。他们共同呼吸着一小块湿热的空气，这能够变成一个吻，只要他能够再向一点，像一只飞蛾的赴死。  
“你他妈到底要不要干？”格朗泰尔咬着牙问他，他的声音微微颤抖，像是在咆哮，又像是在乞求。安灼拉看了他许久，他的睫毛在昏暗的光里投下影子，让那双眼睛的蓝色变得晦暗了些。  
然后他抬起了手，覆盖在了格朗泰尔冰凉的手背上，那温度滚烫得几乎让他发起抖来，他甚至怀疑自己的骨头就要在这太阳的温度里融化，像伊卡洛斯即将失去的翅膀。他是否会落入大海而最终死去？  
太阳神一根一根地掰开了他的手指。  
“不。”安灼拉说。  
格朗泰尔笑出了声，那声音与其说是笑，不如说是讽刺本身从他的声带上擦了过去，连吐出来的气流都是刺人的。他的手垂了下去。  
“随您的便，”他说，“付钱的人可是您，对吧，先生？”  
他没有看安灼拉脸上的表情。格朗泰尔快步走向了厨房，他现在需要的是酒精，不是阿波罗手心的温度。他足够幸运，在几乎空了的壁橱里找到了半瓶白兰地，现在他无比感谢那天晚上多走了两步、把这可爱的小瓶子放进了壁橱、而不是留在桌上的自己，不然的话，他可以肯定，他现在只能靠那些愚蠢的小甜酒消愁了。  
他拔开瓶盖的时候，听到身后的脚步声穿过了客厅。格朗泰尔以为他会离开，但当他回过头时，安灼拉就站在厨房的门口，他看上去与这个逼仄而阴冷的房间格格不入，简直像是被贴在一堆废墟上的杂志封面剪贴画，还散发着崭新好闻的油印味道——柑橘味道，好吧。  
格朗泰尔看了他一会儿，转过身去，拿出另一个杯子，给安灼拉也倒了一满杯。  
他们没有碰杯，他们当然没有。格朗泰尔倚在他坏了一半的冰箱上，安灼拉则站在厨房与客厅的那扇门里，门框像是某种木质的画框，让他显得更像一副画了，灯光在他背后铺着深调的底色，而客厅中的种种人间俗物不过是用来与他形成对比的杂物罢了。  
那画像喝下一口酒，表情平静得像是饮了一口茶，它——他说话了：“抱歉，”他说，“我不是非要看那个本子不可，如果冒犯了你，我很抱歉。”  
格朗泰尔摇了摇头：“没事，它没什么好看的，只是一些很蠢的画而已，不值得你看。”  
他感到安灼拉在看他，他只好一味地盯着手中的酒，却一点也想不起来刚刚喝进去的一口是什么味道，只剩下略微的烧灼感，从舌尖一直到喉咙。那烧灼感随着接下来的沉默慢慢褪去了，变成了一种有些滚烫的苦涩，好像他喝下去的是一口眼泪。  
“你明天……别去那里了。”安灼拉说。  
格朗泰尔终于抬起了头看他，安灼拉向前两步走进了房间，从那副画中走了出来，他将手中的杯子放在了水台上，那里面还有一口未饮尽的酒，那双蓝眼睛从未离开他的脸。格朗泰尔几乎感觉不到自己的心跳，又感觉到它紧紧地缩成一团，好像随时准备逃跑。  
“你可以直接来我家里，”安灼拉低声说，“外面太冷了，你别在那里等我。”  
格朗泰尔只觉得那颗心脏随着那几句话又重新舒展开来、开始跳动了，只是仍然小心翼翼地，生怕一脚踏空似的。他没能说话。安灼拉眨了眨眼睛，询问道：“你知道我家在哪，对吧？”  
“……我知道，”他终于轻声回答道，“在塞纳河的另一边。”  
安灼拉点了点头，那是一个笑容吗？他拿起了那杯没喝完的白兰地，这回他们碰了一次杯。“我可以住一晚吗？”他问道，那个笑容还没有褪去，“我室友——”  
“您是付钱的那个，”格朗泰尔也笑了起来，对着他的玻璃杯边，他说出那个敬称，像说一个玩笑。他开始尝到酒的味道，它是甜的，“您想做什么都可以，阿波罗。”  
安灼拉的玻璃杯底与大理石的台面碰撞了一声，“咔嗒”，干脆得像是某个决定被作出了。他低着头，又向前走了一步，一只手臂撑在他身后，眼睛一眨不眨地注视着格朗泰尔，他的头发已完全干了，有一缕从脸侧掉了下来，它微微有些卷曲，客厅的灯光投过来，让它看上去快要融化了。  
“什么都可以？”安灼拉轻声重复道。  
他已不像一幅画，也不像一座雕像了，格朗泰尔感觉到自己的心脏不仅在跳动，它甚至在拼命撞击着肋骨的内侧，像濒死的飞鸟撞向生锈的牢笼，它渴望着——天空的蓝色，那蓝色就在安灼拉的眼睛里。  
他点了点头，艰难地吞咽了一下，与其说是吞下剩余的酒水，不如说是吞下了一些难以启齿的话语。  
“那我想，”安灼拉重新笑了起来，“借一下你的浴室，可以吗？”  
格朗泰尔过了两秒才跟着他一起笑出了声，只是笑声有些嘶哑，他清了清喉咙，喝了口酒，半天才问道：“为什么？”  
安灼拉已经退了回去，重新退到了那副画框中，他仍是微笑的，那笑容让格朗泰尔想起威廉所画的金发男孩，他们带着光，有时带着笑，有时没有，他们的美并不温柔，哪怕微光将他的外壳打磨得模糊圆润，那种美的内核仿佛来自另一颗星球，虽然美，但质硬而无法触及。  
“因为，”他说，“我需要洗澡？”  
格朗泰尔思索着连续开两个玩笑对他们来说是多大的进步。  
“你知道，”格朗泰尔低下了头，那杯子被他握在手里，“你知道我问的不是这个。”  
没有回答。他重新抬起头的时候，安灼拉已经不在画框中了。

*  
格朗泰尔没想到能见到安灼拉的室友。他们看上去就像是一类人：他戴一副圆框眼镜，那让他看上去像是在什么魔法学校念书一样，格朗泰尔自己也知道不可能，这人多半和安灼拉、和他自己在同一个学校上课。他走进来的之前，他们两个似乎是在讨论什么学业问题，打印纸和各种记号笔撒了一桌子，他看到格朗泰尔跟在安灼拉身后走进来，便将他的笔记本电脑放在一边的沙发上，站起来与他握手。他们怎么这么喜欢握手？  
“这是我室友，”安灼拉说，“公白飞。”  
他们握了手，公白飞笑起来比安灼拉的笑亲和得多，他的手也没有那么热，这让他感觉放松了些。没人能一下应付两个安灼拉。  
“这是格朗泰尔。”安灼拉转向公白飞，接着说道。他的语气极其平常，以至于格朗泰尔过了许久才察觉到不对。  
安灼拉不该知道他的名字——“R”应该是他所知道的一切，但他说出那个名字的方式如此熟练，仿佛已经念了它无数次。公白飞笑着说了些什么，他没有听清，只是睁大了眼睛盯着安灼拉看，他神色平静，对公白飞的那句话摇了摇头，“不”，他说了一句，然后才转过来看着格朗泰尔，“你想喝点什么吗？”  
他半天才回答道：“有酒吗？我想来点儿。”  
公白飞在一边笑了起来，安灼拉则不赞成地皱起了眉：“我去弄点茶。”他最后说着，往厨房走去了。公白飞推了一下眼镜，往沙发里面挪了一点，示意他坐下来。  
“安灼拉还有您这么有趣的朋友，”他说，“我们应该早点认识。”  
格朗泰尔注意到他不经意地将靠垫推过来了一点，好让他坐得舒服些，于是他便坐了下来。他确实需要坐一会儿。“我们才认识不久，”他摸了摸头，在公白飞身边他不自觉地感到一种放松，而这种放松让他有些不适应，“我是说，我和安灼拉，我们前天才第一次见面。”  
“嗯，”公白飞点了点头，伸手去收拾桌子上的一摊子打印纸，“您应该来我们明天晚上的聚会，安灼拉跟您提过吗？”  
“提过什么？”  
安灼拉的声音打断了他们，他走了回来，手里端着两个马克杯。他将其中的一只递给了格朗泰尔，它是瓷的，红茶将它烫得发热，像是来自太阳的馈赠。公白飞看着他笑：“没有我的茶吗？”  
“你马上就要走了，”安灼拉肯定地说，在沙发边的扶手椅上坐了下来，喝了一口自己的红茶，“你刚刚说提到什么？”  
“我们的聚会，”公白飞说，“你还没有跟他提过？鉴于你的每个朋友都被你邀请来了，我得说，这不太像你……哦，我的意思不是说你有很多朋友。”  
安灼拉把杯子放了下来，他在笑，“你现在说话越来越像古费了。”他说，公白飞则耸了耸肩，做了个夸张的动作，那让安灼拉的笑容更加深了些，“你该问问R的意见，我还没有问过他。”  
格朗泰尔在公白飞看过来的时候生生咽下去了一口滚烫的茶，这让他舌头发麻。他当然不用解释“他们的聚会”是什么意思，几乎每个学生都知道它代表着什么。公白飞的眼镜滑脱了些，神情甚至有些惊喜：“他叫您R？”他的表情让格朗泰尔怀疑他马上就要扑过来和他握手了，但万幸他没有，“那么，R，您愿不愿意过来参加我们的聚会？我想我的朋友们会很高兴认识您的，就在大学旁边的那家咖啡厅，缪尚，您认识吗？”  
他点了点头，“我认识，但是……”格朗泰尔看向安灼拉，他也正看过来，所以他只好又把目光放回了公白飞身上，这比注视安灼拉容易得多，“……我不确定我明晚有没有事，我会尽量。”  
公白飞把手机取了出来：“交换一下号码？如果您有工作或者什么时候有空的话，问我聚会的时间，不要问安灼拉——他恨不得天天都去。”  
他因此又看了安灼拉一眼，幸好他已不再往这边看了，正低着头收拾桌上的论文，将自己的那部分和公白飞的分开。格朗泰尔说了自己的号码，“工作倒不是什么问题，我平时……”他说着，看到安灼拉的手顿了一下，纸张在他的手中也跟着停了半秒，“就是画画而已，无所事事的近义词，您知道。”  
公白飞微笑起来。  
“热安肯定会很喜欢您。”他说，“他是个小可爱，别让他等太久，好吗？”

公白飞关上大门的同一秒钟，格朗泰尔就转向了安灼拉。那杯茶还被他紧紧地握在手中，已经有些冷了——他真的需要来点儿酒——安灼拉也正看着他，或者说，安灼拉让自己的目光落在他身上，和他的眼睛里。格朗泰尔想起自己的某次素描课，他坐在那尊仿罗马式石膏像的正前方，那双无瞳孔的眼睛注视了他整整两个小时，让他觉得生命被一点点地抽去，自己仿佛成了盐柱。此时他坐在安灼拉的目光里，却觉得心跳如擂鼓，每一滴血液都因前所未有的生命力而咕嘟咕嘟地沸腾着气泡。他在活过来，而安灼拉所给的一杯茶的温度正是他的稻草。  
他说：“你认识我。”  
格朗泰尔没有用疑问的语气，安灼拉也没有：“格朗泰尔，”他回答道，而他立刻爱上了他说出那几个音节的方式，“你是美院的学生，我们一起上过政治哲学选修课，上个学期，还有这学期的美术史，如果你还记得的话。但是，要是我没记错，你已经两个月没来学校了？”  
“哈，”格朗泰尔笑了起来，他把杯子放在了桌上，以免自己失手打碎了它，“没想到阿波罗这么关心我？连这个都注意到了。”  
安灼拉皱起了眉毛，格朗泰尔想，他因为自己而生气的表情与他为罗伯斯庇尔生气的表情多么像啊，这大概是他与雅各宾激进派难得的共同点了。  
“为什么？”他最终只是问。  
格朗泰尔撇了撇嘴：“我休学了。”他说着，向后倚在了靠垫上，它很软，安灼拉的目光很硬，它能替他分担些。  
“为什么？”安灼拉重复道。  
格朗泰尔没有回答。他注意到，他们之间有关理由的对话似乎常常这样无疾而终。  
“我看过，”安灼拉继续说道，“你的画，在学校的画展上，塞纳河的黎明，你在简介里说那是致敬莫奈的。它……很棒，虽然我看不懂，但我很喜欢它。”  
“你当然会喜欢，”格朗泰尔想起了那幅画，他怎么会忘？那天清晨的太阳映在河面上，正显出太阳神头发的颜色，让他一大早出了门便惊心动魄，继而热泪盈眶，“苏醒的法兰西，你当然会喜欢。”他从未想过安灼拉会看他的画，格朗泰尔苦笑起来，那幅画他自己都未再见过，“那已经是，像是，上上个世纪的事了。”  
“格朗泰尔，”他以叫醒别人的那种语气说，“那是四月的事。”  
“可是，”格朗泰尔以梦中人的那种语气说，“四月已逝*，不是吗？”他端起那个杯子，将余茶一口便饮尽了，像饮一杯残酒，“四月已逝，我们什么都做不了，即使是您也不行，阿波罗怎能对抗克罗托？”  
他伸出手去，将那杯子放在了矮桌上，却没能来得及收回来，便被安灼拉一把握住了手腕。那像是被一只狮子攫住了命脉，像是被居高临下地审视着，像是被真相之索套住了心脏。那个手心和他记忆中的一样温热，并且有力得不容置疑。  
“我能帮你，”狮子说道，“让我帮你。”  
格朗泰尔攥紧了手指。  
“我知道你的那个聚会，”他说，“每个人都知道你，安灼拉，我知道你在做什么——又在想着要拯救世界了吗，阿波罗？”他没有得到回答，也没有被放开，红茶在他的口腔里泛出苦涩的余味，“没人能帮我，问题出在我自己，您明白了吗？问题出在我——”格朗泰尔听到自己在说话，他没有阻止自己，他没能阻止自己使用那个敬语，“出在我，我生、死、信仰，全都不能，”他在说谎，他的信仰正坐在他的面前，紧握着他的左手手腕，而他正用尽全力将他推开，“我只是不能控制我自己，那是我的错，休学，酗酒，沦落至此，都是因为我不能控制我自己，与别人做什么都无关——您现在明白了吗？”  
安灼拉点了点头，但却没有放手。  
他的手往上移了些，握住了他的手肘，另一只手探过来，放在他的肩上，慢慢地捏紧了些。  
“这个，”安灼拉说，“我也可以帮你，你相信我吗？”  
格朗泰尔的骨头在他的手掌下面尖叫——大部分是因为极度的喜悦，这种喜悦完全出于本能，以至于连他自己都难以察觉。他在许多年后也能回忆起来，那天晚上安灼拉眼睛的蓝色，沉郁得像是积了雪，像是雪夜的天空，在那些乌云后面，他感觉到克罗托手中的丝线缠绕着他，那些细线勒进他的每一寸皮肉，让它们疼痛，甚至流着血，它们将他拉向那天空，又或者是拉向地狱——他不在乎。而他的每一滴未流出的眼泪，都在无声地叫嚣着，争先恐后向他的神臣服。

*  
“我要走了。”格朗泰尔说着，推开了面前的杯子。那里面的酒还一口未动。  
艾潘妮挑起了一边的眉毛。  
“你什么毛病？”她问。  
格朗泰尔已经站了起来，但手臂还是撑在吧台上。他想了想，最终回答道：“我要去缪尚。安灼拉让我六点半去——”  
“你，”艾潘妮打断了他，“你要去见ABC社的人。”她脸上的表情比听说他休学那天还要惊讶，“你要去见马吕斯。”  
啊。格朗泰尔记得那个男孩，他经常见到他，曾经，几乎每一天他都在他们的画室外面，等着一个叫珂赛特的女孩子。这让他几乎每一天都要庆幸艾潘妮不是学美术的。  
“呃，”格朗泰尔说，“你要来吗？”  
艾潘妮咬了咬嘴唇，她的手垂下来，搁在桌面上，格朗泰尔注意到她的左手食指上有一道伤痕。他没问——艾潘妮不会回答他的。“别傻了。”艾潘妮最后说，这表明她不会去，“你是怎么跑到那儿去的？”  
他耸了耸肩，说实话，他对于这个问题和艾潘妮一样迷茫，“我过些时候会跟你解释的。”  
艾潘妮只是问：“过些时候是什么时候？”  
“等它结束的时候。”  
他想了想，回答道。

格朗泰尔当天晚上就明白了什么叫“说话越来越像古费”。  
他跟着安灼拉走进那家咖啡店。这天没有下雪，还难得地出了太阳，但气温甚至比之前还低些，于是安灼拉从家里给他取了条围巾。它是墨绿色的，格朗泰尔一点也想象不出它围在安灼拉脖子上的情景——怎么看都是红色更适合他——这也许是为什么他从没戴过它。这家咖啡店与他来偶尔的那几次一样，人不算多，三三两两地坐在桌边低声说着话，安灼拉没和任何人搭话，带着他走过前厅，穿过一个角落里昏暗的走廊，紧接着又推开了一扇木门。  
热闹的声浪扑面而来，其中有一个人的声音格外高亢，“三个星期！”他大声宣布着，“一个月——最多！”  
安灼拉于是问道：“什么一个月？”  
格朗泰尔在他身后关上了门，人群安静了一会儿，紧接着便响起笑声与接二连三的问好声。那个人转过身来，他没穿外套，厚的棉衬衫外面套了件棕色毡毛的马甲，那让他看起来颇带了些仿古的味道，室内的暖气开得足，他的脸上甚至泛了点红晕。公白飞站在他的右手边，看到他们便抬手打了个招呼，还特地对他点了点头。  
“我们在打赌，”他笑着说，向他们走过来，“相信我，你不会想知道它的内容的，安琪。”  
安灼拉转过来一半身子，脸上的笑带了些无奈：“我当然不想。这是——”  
格朗泰尔打断了他：“别说，让我猜猜，‘古费’？”  
“古费拉克，”那个人扬起了眉毛，似乎有点惊喜，“那我也猜猜，‘R’？”  
“格朗泰尔。”他笑着回答道，主动地伸出了手，格朗泰尔现在也习惯了他们的见面礼，一双温暖的手握住了他，还用力地上下摇晃了几下，“我经常听他们说起你。”  
古费拉克眨了眨眼睛，他的笑容总让人怀疑他还能不能笑得再灿烂点，他成功了，“你也不少。你知道，当年安琪花了三个月才肯开始用昵称喊我，飞儿说你们刚认识了三天——”  
“古费拉克，”安灼拉打断了他，“介绍一下大家给格朗泰尔，好吗？我们今晚还有很多‘正事’要做。”  
他的重音让穿马甲的年轻人嗤嗤地笑起来，却没放开他的手，“没问题，领袖，您说了算。”他说着，直接将格朗泰尔拉到了桌边，嘴里还说着一些诸如“他只是害羞了”和“我喜欢你的围巾，它很配你的眼睛”以及“你的品味果然比安琪的好多了，飞儿说你是学美术的”之类的话，他的笑极具感染力，以至于格朗泰尔也忍不住跟着他笑起来，却没告诉古费拉克关于这条围巾的真相。他微微回过头去看站在门边正脱去大衣的安灼拉，暖黄色的灯光照着他的侧脸，面对着他的那只耳朵有些泛红。

这不是他第一次看到演说中的安灼拉。他们一起上过将近一个学期的政治哲学课，而每一节课不让安灼拉与他们的保守派老教授起冲突简直是天方夜谭，他们几乎将所有能争论的问题争论了个遍，但最后却成了极好的朋友，格朗泰尔不止一次看到他们在课后闲聊着走出教室，安灼拉为老者推开门，手里抱着两大本厚厚的讲义——良好的学术修养，十足的绅士风度，仿佛一位来自二十世纪极有教养的老派青年。  
但当他开口演说的时候一切都不同了。  
“不，”他这样回答博须埃——这是一个诨名，而格朗泰尔一刻钟前为它的来历惊讶地笑了好久，莫城的鹰，谁能想到？安灼拉的朋友们确实和他一样是群怪胎——“不，这次我们先不游行，但在学生中的舆论仍然是必要的，这也是为什么我们需要宣传，大量的。我们需要给行政部门提供有力的证据，我会和拉马克先生谈，这是我们的首要措施，如果它行不通，我们再实行备用计划。德纳第一定要为他的行为付出代价。”  
他念出那个姓氏时，几乎是咬着后槽牙将它挤出来的，格朗泰尔为之一抖，因为安灼拉积聚着愤怒的眼睛，也因为那个名字。坐在他身边的热安有些担忧地看了他一眼，他用笑容成功掩饰了过去。公白飞没有说谎，这位年轻人的确是个小可爱，他会写诗——格朗泰尔能与每个浪漫派相处得极好，对波德莱尔与席里柯的共识让他们很快便熟络了起来。  
“许多人已经意识到了他的恶行，还有更多的人可以意识到，他们只是需要一点指引和推动。”安灼拉说话的时候，要从他的身上移开视线是很难的，他说话，好像他从不怀疑他所做的一切事，“那就是我们要做的事。更何况 我们也需要他们的帮助，有越多的受害人站出来，我们扳倒德纳第的希望也就越大，我们可以和美院的学生谈谈——”  
他停顿了一下，格朗泰尔在那一个瞬间几乎以为他要转过来看他，看他这个“美院的学生”，准确地说，曾经是。但他没有，马吕斯的话吸引了他的注意力。格朗泰尔不知道是该心怀遗憾还是感激。  
“我可以和珂赛特说，”格朗泰尔注意到马吕斯提到这个名字时，仿佛整张脸都被点亮了一般，“我可以带她过来，如果你允许的话……？”  
安灼拉点了点头，“那很好。”他说，“感谢你的帮助，马吕斯。”他说，“我需要你们每一个人所能得到的所有帮助，有越多关于他的证据越好。我们可能不只是在对付德纳第，我们还不知道他的背后是谁——不过无论是谁，我们都要面对。”  
热安凑近了些，格朗泰尔闻到他身上的淡香水味，鼠尾草和薄荷叶，不是一个寻常的搭配，但却奇异地适合他，“你是美院的？”他问。  
格朗泰尔点了点头，“我休学了。”他轻声回答道，勃鲁维尔没有追问，也没有对他投来什么同情的目光，他为此更喜欢了他一点。格朗泰尔思索着，重新看向安灼拉，他正在低声与公白飞说着话，古费拉克笑着问了句什么，安灼拉便抬头向他看了看。  
格朗泰尔看着他的双眼，和他的嘴唇。  
“我会和他谈。”安灼拉看着他说。  
格朗泰尔只觉得自己的脊椎在他的注视下颤栗起来，像是突然被人丢进了门外的冷风中，每一寸骨头都被寒冷舔舐着。安灼拉站着，他坐着，他们穿过嘈杂的人群对视，壁灯在安灼拉身后的墙上、他的金发后面亮着，如同一簇火。  
格朗泰尔猛地站了起来，安灼拉的眼睛追随着他。他几乎看到那簇火在跳动。  
“我想回去了。”他说。  
安灼拉点了点头：“我送你。”他说着，拿起了自己搭在椅背上的大衣。

他觉得自己有些发烧，但他没有说，只是垂着头往前走，甚至没去看安灼拉有没有跟上来。冬季的天黑得很早，这时已经完全暗了下来，他的公寓附近街区的路灯还坏了几盏，只有塞纳河沿岸微弱的警示灯——和安灼拉的金发一起散发着微光。太阳神正与他一同在黑夜中前行。格朗泰尔想着，又回头看了他一眼。  
安灼拉没有在看他，他正望着前面的路。  
“所以，”格朗泰尔说，他的喉咙有些痛，“你想和我谈什么？”  
他想要安灼拉看着他，又不敢要安灼拉看着他，因此他又垂下了头去，看着路面上结冰的雪和污泥。“我在等你自己告诉我。”他的话语和冷风一样，在格朗泰尔的皮肤上留下刺痛感，“如果你不想谈，我不会勉强你。”  
“这就是你为什么想帮助我？”他们仍然在前进，他的声音被风吹散在了他们身后的黑暗里，立刻就破碎了，“我以前是美院的学生，你觉得我会给你提供你想要的信息？你觉得我会感激你，然后告诉你你想知道的一切，接着和你一起惩罚德纳第？”这个名字仍旧让他感到一阵反胃，格朗泰尔觉得自己舌根发麻，“哈，你真的相信你的计划会有用的，不是吗？你甚至根本不知道你的对手是谁，我该说你自信还是鲁莽？”  
“我不知道我的对手是谁，”安灼拉静静地说，他的声音怎么就不会被风吹散呢？“但我知道谁愿意与我站在一起。”格朗泰尔抬起头——他终于抬起了头去看他，安灼拉，即使他的身后没有灯火，依然在黑夜中熠熠发光，“还有，不，我想帮助你不仅仅是因为这个。”  
他早该知道，一旦他看向了安灼拉，他就无法自拔了。  
“……那是为什么？”格朗泰尔轻声问道。  
“我会告诉你的。”安灼拉说，“如果你告诉我你为什么休学，我也会告诉你我为什么要帮助你。”  
安灼拉停了下来，格朗泰尔这才发现他们已经走到了他的公寓楼下，他站住了，安灼拉就站在他的面前，塞纳河水在他的身后泛着粼粼波光，如同星河。他没有回答，安灼拉伸出手来，将手掌放在了他的肩上，格朗泰尔咬紧了牙齿。他感觉不到那只手的温度——他想要，他想要感觉到那只手的温度，他想要那只手掌贴在他肩膀的皮肤上，然后一点一点地捏紧，让所有的温度与温度揉捏在一起，最好留下暗红的指印。他能为了这指印多活个三天。安灼拉看着他问：“你今晚还要去……？”  
“什么？”格朗泰尔反问道，看了他半天才反应过来他说的是什么，“啊，”他说，忍不住咧开嘴笑了出来，“不，这是个误会……”他想把脸埋进手里，安灼拉的眉毛微微皱了起来，他只想凑上去亲他蹙起的眉头，“我不是干那个的，一开始我就是想跟你开个玩笑？……我很抱歉，真的。”  
安灼拉没有笑，他毫不掩饰地看着格朗泰尔的眼睛，他想移开视线的，他真的想，但他只是不能。安灼拉的手指收紧了，他感觉自己的肩膀在融化，像是无法抗拒太阳的积雪。  
安灼拉问：“那你一开始为什么要跟我回家？”  
格朗泰尔几乎没能听到他问的是什么——他的声音太轻，眼睛太蓝，而他的心跳声太大，他在发烧，头晕得几乎就要这样向前倾倒过去，让自己贴上那个微微向下撇的嘴角——他没能动弹，更没能回答。远处的河面上传来船只引擎的轰鸣声，覆盖了他们之间狭小却寒冷的沉默。  
安灼拉似乎是叹了口气，有一丝温暖的气体从他的鼻尖拂了过去，然后他的手便离开了。格朗泰尔用尽全力才没让自己的肩膀随着那只手落下去，跪在他面前的泥地里。他让安灼拉失望了，他从那个似乎存在的叹息中听了出来。他早该习惯了。格朗泰尔无声地笑了笑，低下了头去，好避开那个人的目光。  
“搬过来和我一起住。”  
“什么？”格朗泰尔抬头太快，以至于感觉到了好一会儿眩晕。  
“马吕斯要订婚了。”  
他注意到安灼拉不再皱眉了。  
“所以这和我住在哪里有什么关系？”他问。  
“马吕斯原本和古费住在一起，现在他要搬走了，所以公白飞要搬去和古费住。”安灼拉说着，好像在说再正常不过的事情，好像这事本来就该这样发展，“所以你可以搬进来，和我一起住。”  
格朗泰尔的第一反应就是笑了起来：“你不会真的以为我付得起你们的房租吧？”  
“你不需要，”安灼拉说，“我的公寓是我的，不是租的，我们都不需要付钱。原本公白飞也没有付房租，如果你想知道的话。”  
“但是——”  
安灼拉的手指放在了他的嘴唇上。  
那只是一根手指而已，准确地说，是食指。它的指腹贴在他半开的嘴唇上，格朗泰尔立刻就噤了声。  
“让我帮你。”安灼拉轻声道。  
所以格朗泰尔只能点头。  
他还能做什么呢？当宙斯之子将手指落在你的唇间，他甚至愿意立刻在那儿为他开出一朵太阳花来。安灼拉看着他，终于露出了一个微笑，这是他们独处以来他的第一个笑容。格朗泰尔一动不动。  
安灼拉的手指仍停留在那儿。他用了点力，将指尖蹭过格朗泰尔几乎干裂的下唇，温暖，但并不柔软，他的指尖上有钢笔磨出的茧，它在那儿停了一小会，似乎在思索是该离开还是——  
格朗泰尔一动不动。  
它离开了。  
安灼拉后退了一步，有船在他身后的河面上划了过去，像是一只佝偻的水怪。  
“我明天下午没有课，”他说，“我会开车来接你。”  
他继续点头。他的喉咙像是在燃烧一样灼痛着，好在安灼拉没有强求他说什么。格朗泰尔一句话也说不出，光是保持呼吸就已经费尽了他的力气。  
“明天见。”  
安灼拉最后说，而他只能挥手以示道别，注视着那个背影走上他们来时的路，注视着他快步离开，直到他金发的那一点微光消失在巴黎街头的夜色里。

*  
安灼拉对着门铃皱起了眉。  
他倒不是对这门铃有什么意见，但当它的响声迟迟得不到回应的时候，人们难免对它产生一些迁怒的情绪。他掏出手机来，再一次拨通了格朗泰尔的电话，这是他这二十分钟里给他打的第九个电话。  
他皱起了眉，用皮鞋一下下踩着门前的地垫，那个地垫看起来相当脏，似乎已经许久没人清理过它了，甚至散发出一种难以言说的气味来。这栋公寓楼已经相当破败了，安灼拉怀疑它的房东甚至不住在这里。他踩到第九下的时候，几乎就要再次挂断了，电话的提示音却戛然而止了。  
“……喂？”  
“你，”安灼拉本想说什么，这会儿却全忘了，“你怎么了？”  
格朗泰尔的声音带着不正常的沙哑，“嗯？”他说，“安琪？”  
“是我，”他回应道，“你在家吗？我在你的公寓门外面。”  
“噢，操，”格朗泰尔轻声骂了句，他感觉自己的眉毛皱了起来，“我忘了——我在家，在家，我马上出来。”他听到一连串东西砸在地上的闷响，紧接着电话就挂断了。他收起了手机，又等了好一会儿，面前的门才被猛地拉开了。  
格朗泰尔对他露出了一个微笑：“早啊，安灼拉。”他说道，紧接着便打了个喷嚏。  
“事实上，是下午。”安灼拉说道，向前走了一步，直接将手贴到了他的额头上。格朗泰尔眯着眼睛看他，眼眶泛红，他的额头热得烫手。安灼拉没将手收回来，他的手指沿着格朗泰尔发热的面颊滑下来，他的胡茬有些扎手。  
“你没穿鞋。”安灼拉指出，“你在发烧，并且你没穿鞋。”  
“你观察力很敏锐。”格朗泰尔说，他苍白的脚趾在地板上蜷缩着。  
安灼拉收回了手，他的温度却不肯褪去，仍然恋恋不舍地黏着他的手指。“去穿鞋，”他说道，推着格朗泰尔走了进去，顺手关上了门，他房间里的热气和没有一样，潮湿又阴冷，衣着单薄的病人打了个哆嗦，“要么就回去躺着，药在哪？”  
格朗泰尔笑了：“你怎么会觉得我有感冒药那种东西？”他嘟哝着说，搓了搓自己的手臂。他只穿了一件薄衫，上面还溅上了颜料斑点，安灼拉说不清那是什么颜色，介于绿与蓝之间，他一向对色彩不甚敏感。  
他站住了，格朗泰尔靠在一边的墙上，好像连站一会儿都做不到似的。  
安灼拉倒是更愿意他靠在自己身上。  
“去穿外套，”他决定道，“我们回我的公寓。”  
格朗泰尔又眯起了眼睛，那让他看起来像只病中的猫，毛发黯淡，眼神倦怠。“现在吗？”他问，“我还没和房东联系，也没收拾东西。”  
你可以用我的。他本想这样说，但这太亲密了，所以安灼拉只是说：“等你病好了，我们再处理。”  
格朗泰尔看起来还想说什么，但安灼拉打断了他。  
“穿件毛衣，”他这样说，“外面冷。”

格朗泰尔睡了一路，直到安灼拉把车子停下也没醒。他确实穿了件毛衣，这衣服已经旧了，那种墨绿连他都能察觉出来有些褪色，但看起来仍很柔软。他的头侧向驾驶座，用嘴巴呼吸，安灼拉把空调温度打得很高，格朗泰尔的下唇被吹得有些干裂，甚至渗出一点血来。  
安灼拉不知道这是他今天第几次想吻格朗泰尔，他也不想去数。  
“R，”他轻轻推了一下格朗泰尔，“我们到了。”  
格朗泰尔的毡毛外套有些细微地扎手，他从鼻腔后面应了一声，半天才睁开了眼睛，安灼拉没催他，只是盯着他看，格朗泰尔的睫毛和他的头发一样，是浓密而卷曲的，随着眨眼的动作忽闪了两下。他们都没说话，安灼拉将车子熄了火，空调的嗡鸣声停了下来。  
格朗泰尔看了他一眼。  
又是一次。安灼拉收回了目光。

他们并排上楼，格朗泰尔的手臂搭在他的肩膀上，安灼拉搂着他的腰。他们本来不是这样亲密的姿势，但是自从格朗泰尔差点在第一层台阶上就跌倒后，安灼拉没再给他选择的机会。他们的身上都带着寒气，只有发烧中的病人的呼吸打在他的颈侧，是滚烫的。安灼拉一边收紧了手臂，一边拿出钥匙开门。  
公白飞前一天就已经搬走了，但安灼拉还没来得及布置另一间卧室，只好将格朗泰尔安置在沙发上，好在他们的沙发足够宽敞。格朗泰尔还算得上清醒，没让安灼拉给他脱鞋，自己便缩进了靠垫和毛毯里面，却在他试图拽掉外套的时候不情不愿地哼哼了两声。有时候他真觉得格朗泰尔像只猫。  
“别睡，”他叮嘱道，“我去拿药。”  
等到安灼拉拿着水杯和药片回来的时候，格朗泰尔确实还没睡着，他很努力地睁着一只眼睛，看起来像是要让自己的一半身体先休息似的。  
“你确定不用去医院？”安灼拉问道。  
格朗泰尔点了点头，“睡一觉就行。”他说着，伸出手来接过了药片。  
安灼拉没让他拿水杯，格朗泰尔凑过来，从他的手中喝了水。  
“睡吧，”他将水珠从他的嘴角拭去了，“我就在这儿，如果再过十二个小时你不退烧，我们就去医院。”  
格朗泰尔似乎是回应了一句，又似乎没有，他已经重新缩回毛毯里去了。安灼拉没忍住，伸出手去在他的头发里揉了揉，格朗泰尔闭着眼睛，随着他手指的动作微微地仰起头来，像是一种动物追寻爱抚的本能。  
安灼拉收回了手。  
“睡吧。”他轻声道。  
没有回应。格朗泰尔已经睡熟了。

*  
等到他处理完论文打开邮箱的时候，时间已经过了零点。他坐在一旁的单人沙发上，没有开灯，窗外的路灯光微微地将室内照亮了些，他听到格朗泰尔缓慢而沉重的呼吸声。上一封未读邮件来自古费拉克。  
正文只有一句话：「你和R谈了吗？」，附件是他最新弄到的一份名单，据他说是和德纳第教授有所牵连的学校高管，安灼拉大概浏览了一遍，对最后一个名字皱起了眉毛。  
他点下了回复键。  
「和马吕斯谈谈，看他知道些什么。」他写道，「以及，还没有。我在等他自己告诉我。」  
新回复来得很快，看来他们也还没睡。  
「想知道我们昨天打的赌是什么吗？」  
安灼拉端起咖啡喝了一口，它已经半冷了，香气尽失，喝起来又苦又涩。他打算再去冲杯热的，于是搬开了电脑，正要站起身来。  
这时他才意识到，格朗泰尔醒了。  
格朗泰尔正望着他，不知道已经醒了多久，他躺在那儿，慢慢地眨了一下眼睛——他的眼睛，如同女巫的玻璃珠一般，盛满了尽是隐喻、混沌与不幸的预言。他又收到了一封新邮件，电脑发出轻微的 一声提示音，但他没去管。  
“……你感觉好些了吗？”安灼拉问道。他的声音听起来像是一名溺水者。  
格朗泰尔没有回答，他坐了起来。  
他坐了起来，然后他将双脚放在地面上，转过身，跪在了安灼拉的面前。  
安灼拉没能说话。  
格朗泰尔向前膝行了两步，他现在跪在安灼拉的腿间了，那双眼睛周围仍然泛着红，像是病入膏肓，又像是喜极而泣。安灼拉伸出手去，拨开了一缕被汗沾湿、黏在他眼皮上的卷发，然后他让自己的手指从格朗泰尔的脸颊上滑下去，停在了他的嘴唇上。  
他微微张开了嘴。  
安灼拉没让自己的眼睛离开格朗泰尔的双眼，哪怕一秒，这让他感到饥肠辘辘，同时又心满意足。他将手指探了进去——像是他昨晚离开前想做的那样。他的指尖划过格朗泰尔的牙齿，然后是舌头，他动作很慢，得到的回应也很慢，但却柔软、潮湿、温热，他已经退烧了，体温却还是偏高。  
路灯的光落在他身后的地面上，落在他赤裸的脚下，却没能笼罩他们。安灼拉抽回了手指，他的舌尖随之探了出来，舔过自己干裂的下唇。格朗泰尔凑得更近了些，他低下头，在安灼拉的小腹上落下一个亲吻。光是这么几秒看不到他的眼睛，安灼拉便觉得焦躁不安起来，好在他很快就重新抬起了头。  
“求您。”他的声音很轻，几乎像是用口型在恳求。  
安灼拉点了点头。  
他伸出手去，格朗泰尔便十分自然地将自己的左手交了出来，他握住了那只手的手腕，手指从他毛衣的袖口探了进去。他已经半硬了，这让格朗泰尔用一只手拉开拉链的时候颇费了些力气，但安灼拉没有帮忙，他确实等了太久，也不介意再多等一会儿。  
这几乎不像一次口交。这像是给予与索求，像是久别与重逢，他们都没有说话，格朗泰尔手腕内侧的脉搏紧紧贴着他的手心，那是一只被他扼住喉咙的兔子，命悬一线而又心甘情愿。格朗泰尔几乎将他完全吞了进去，他噎住了，喉咙收缩着裹紧了他，安灼拉将手放在他的后脑，安抚似地揉捏着，他想稍微退出来些，格朗泰尔却不肯，他急切地追随着安灼拉后退的动作，想将他重新接纳回去。  
“嘘，”安灼拉终于开了口，“别急。”  
格朗泰尔没有回答，但他确实慢了下来，安灼拉感觉到他的舌头紧贴在底部，缓慢地滑动着，他开始吮吸。像是在进食，安灼拉想，或许他们都是一样的饥饿。格朗泰尔眯起了眼睛，有眼泪从那里滑了下来，如同来自痛苦，如同来自喜悦，它们接二连三地落在了安灼拉的牛仔裤上，洇出一小片潮湿的痕迹。  
他从未见过如此满足的格朗泰尔，这让他想起那个四月，他在下课后的走廊里瞥见的他的侧脸——在他再次找到格朗泰尔以后，他已然破碎，他的灵魂斑驳褴褛、身上总是有伤；在他们还同在学校的时候，他看上去总是随意懒散、满不在乎，但在那天傍晚的画室里，他看起来也是这样的认真而完满——安灼拉闷哼了一声，他的高潮来得猝不及防却又蓄谋已久，格朗泰尔没让他抽开，他全部吞了下去。  
安灼拉向后靠在了沙发上，格朗泰尔退开了些，将前额抵在他的一侧大腿上，他的左手仍被安灼拉握在手里，右手则探向了自己的裤子。他没能坚持多久。  
安灼拉抽了两张纸巾，稍微清理了一番，然后轻声道：“过来。”  
格朗泰尔似乎是笑了：“我在这儿挺好的。”他还有些喘，脑袋枕着安灼拉的大腿，他注意到格朗泰尔的膝盖有些发抖。  
“过来，”他又重复了一遍，“你在那儿我怎么亲你？”  
格朗泰尔立马站了起来，他的姿势有些别扭，安灼拉往旁边挪了挪，给他腾出一点地方，他便挤了进来。安灼拉注意到他的耳朵有些发红，这让他不由自主地微笑起来，格朗泰尔脸上的眼泪还没有擦干净，却也回给他一个微笑，如同来自痛苦，如同来自喜悦，他凑了过去。  
他的下唇仍是裂开的，现在它红肿了起来，让人想起成熟到开裂的桃子。安灼拉舔过那道伤口，没有血，他只能尝到自己的味道。  
“我找了你很久。”安灼拉贴着他的嘴唇说。  
格朗泰尔眨了眨眼睛，他退开了些，好正视着安灼拉。  
“从……？”  
“从你休学开始，”安灼拉说，“你想知道我为什么帮你？”  
格朗泰尔点了点头，好像还有点反应不过来。安灼拉继续道：“我早就见过——不，应该说，我早就注意到你了。四月初的时候，我看到你在画……我。”他没想过坦白会如此容易和自然，“如果我没认 错的话，那是我吧？”  
格朗泰尔目瞪口呆，他的脸迅速地红了，即使在没有开灯的房间也看得出来，“你，”他说，“是你，我的天，我很抱歉——”  
“别，”安灼拉说，“你画得很棒，我很高兴，其实。从没有人那么认真地画过我，你知道……从那以后我就常常注意到你了。”  
格朗泰尔揉了揉自己的脸。  
“所以，我老是在画室附近看到你，不是因为……”他说，“而是因为……”  
安灼拉点了点头。  
格朗泰尔再次张了张嘴，却半天才发出了声音：“那你为什么不告诉我？……我的天，那你是从什么时候开始……？就是，有那么点……”  
他的话断断续续的，但安灼拉却全能听懂。他笑了起来：“这重要吗？”格朗泰尔立刻点了点头，“好吧，那我猜大概是从一开始。”  
从一开始，他看到四月的残阳落在格朗泰尔的身上的时候。他手里捧着颜料盘，他渲染出来的金色与红色和傍晚的颜色、以及他的心跳混在一起。鲜艳，而且明快，带着长夜将至的恐惧。格朗泰尔终于笑了起来，他侧过身来，安灼拉又吻了他一次。  
“你要是早点告诉我就好了。”格朗泰尔喃喃道。  
“我本来想告诉你的，”安灼拉说，“但是这个学期你没出现，我问了你的同学，他们说你休学了。”  
格朗泰尔沉默了下来。  
安灼拉没有退缩——他从不退缩，他重新握住了格朗泰尔的手，现在他们的体温都一样发热了。“告诉我，”他静静地说，“我能帮你，你可以相信我。”  
“……是德纳第，”他最后说，“他想让我帮他作假。”  
安灼拉皱起了眉，格朗泰尔继续说道：“他让我帮他临摹名画，然后他拿去做旧、卖到黑市——反正就是这种破事，我拒绝了，所以他为了报复我，逼我休学了。”  
“为什么，”安灼拉问道，“他找了什么理由让你休学？”  
“呃，”格朗泰尔挠了挠自己的后脖子，“……我不仅拒绝了他，还揍了他一顿……？”  
安灼拉睁大了眼睛。  
“你揍了，”他说，“你的导师。”  
格朗泰尔发出了一声不屑的气音：“他算个屁导师——抱歉，但他真的是个混蛋，我早就想揍他了。被他骚扰过的女同学可以从艺术楼排到教研室去，你敢信吗？要是能把他揍进医院里躺两天，那我休学也不亏吧。”他露出了一个龇牙咧嘴的笑，安灼拉却没能笑出来。  
“你知道他和彭眉胥有什么关系吗？”安灼拉问。  
“他救过彭眉胥的命——不过这是他自己吹嘘的，我也不知道有几分可信，”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，“不然你觉得，就他这个水平是怎么做到教授的？真的，他连怎么调出一个正蓝色都不会。”  
安灼拉点了点头：“我明天会和马吕斯谈，”他说，“不，我们甚至可以起诉他，而不仅仅是让他被免职，如果……”他看向格朗泰尔，“如果你愿意出庭作证的话？”  
格朗泰尔忙说：“我愿意……”  
他没说完，安灼拉又一次亲了他。  
“如果，”安灼拉贴着他说，“如果可以的话，你愿意回来吗？”  
格朗泰尔笑了一声。  
“你知道，”他说，“我有前科，不管怎么说，我打了人，你觉得我还能回去吗？安灼拉，”他低声道，“四月已逝。*”  
安灼拉握紧了他的手。  
格朗泰尔那双像玻璃珠一样的眼睛里藏着光。  
“失落的四月，”安灼拉轻声道，“可以在六月被找到。”

FIN

 

*“四月已逝”：引自菲茨杰拉德《夜色温柔》


End file.
